worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyuse/Abilities
Hyuse has been extolled as an exceptionally skilled and talented warrior by allies and enemies alike, so much so that he was the youngest member in Hairein's away mission. On Earth he was able to fight on par with some of Border's most powerful agents, holding off Reiji Kizaki and Kyōsuke Karasuma simultaneously and later fighting Yūichi Jin to a standstill. With his Horn Trigger he was able to instantly and effortlessly subdue Reghindetz and the Dogs he had with him. No more than a few days after becoming a B-rank agent he held his own against as many as six opponents, including two aces and a member of a former A-rank unit. On top of a remarkable level of combat prowess, this feat vouches for exceptional multi-tasking skills and an ability to anticipate his opponents' next move, as well as superior peripheral vision which aids him in quickly responding to surprise attacks. His exceptional trion amount, second in Border only to Chika Amatori's, greatly augments his offensive and defensive abilities. Part of Hyuse's power lies in his eclecticism. When he was eight, Hyuse began his swordsmanship training under none other than Viza, which he continued until the age of 14, when he proved worthy of wielding the extremely complex and versatile Lampyris. Thanks to the man's tutelage Hyuse managed to reach B-rank mere hours after his enlistment in Border, and estimates that his current level in swordsmanship would place him somewhere between the No. 4 and No. 8 Attacker. He is also an extremely fast learner. Right after adding new Triggers to his Trigger set he scored eight victories out of 20 rounds against Kuga. The two became adept at coordinating in a very short time, during which Hyuse also mastered advanced Shooter techniques: by delaying half of his bullets and timing them accurately, he succeeded in incapacitating an already debilitated Masato Kageura with minimal help from Kuga within seconds. Hyuse has also given proof of great strategic and analytical skills while observing Tamakoma Second's matches and has memorized considerable amount of information about several units' Triggers and strategies. During his first match he quickly devised a way to defeat Kageura and showed himself to be on Osamu's level as a strategist, reminding him of factors he had left out and ultimately suggesting the tactic that ended the match. His captain was also impressed by his ability to change his planned use of Viper on the spot due to changing circumstances and with an eye to the upcoming match. In addition, he possesses extensive knowledge of several planet nations in the Neighborhood. Trion Hyuse was born with an above-average amount of trion by the standards of Aftokrator, which was then increased through the the implant of Trion Receptors. The devices have also refined its quality and thus contributed to his proficiency at trion manipulation. His high trion levels allow Hyuse to wield one of Aftokrator's Enhanced Triggers and, more broadly, to continue using extremely trion-consuming Triggers for prolonged amounts of time. With Border Triggers he boasts exceptional offensive and defensive abilities. Track Record Hyuse was able to clear the Colossal Neighbour simulation in 1.5 seconds on his first try, a record that places him behind only Yūma Kuga. With Kogetsu he single-handedly defeated multiple C-rank agents at the same time as well as several agents from the middle and top of B-rank in single combat: while using only a Kogetsu, Noboru Koarai, Kotarō Tomoe and Yūta Miura lost five matches out of five against him, while Hisato Sasamori scored one win and managed to injure him in at least one other match after observing his movements. Hyuse then went on to win five matches out of seven against former A-rank agent Shinnosuke Tsuji, demonstrating to be already above Master-rank level. He was evenly matched against No. 6 Attacker Tatsuhito Ikoma, winning four rounds against him and losing the same amount, before the latter was disqualified for using Senkū in the last one. He finally confronted Kei Tachikawa, against whom Hyuse managed to score only one victory out of six rounds. Triggers Parameters References Navigation Category:Abilities Category:Hyuse